


Coffee Shop

by PinkyOrangee



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, How Do I Tag, Johnny is a (tired) drama queen, No Plot/Plotless, idk how to tag and i'm sorry, it's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyOrangee/pseuds/PinkyOrangee
Summary: Johnny just wanted to get coffee but Ten was bored.





	Coffee Shop

Johnny was waiting in the coffee shop line for already ten good minutes. It was early November and the weather started to be colder. In consequence, all of the places selling hot drinks were crowded by stressed workers and desperate students.  
Once he arrived at the counter, he tried to reach for his drinks. However, it was quite difficult since both of his hands were occupied by his phone and wallet. The young man decided to put them in his bag but while he was closing it, Johnny saw a hand reaching for one of the two burning hot cups of coffee, one belonging to his friend, who he was supposed to meet later to study. Johnny raised his eyes a little, just enough to see the playful smile of the person standing in front of him.  
It was a guy, probably around his age, definitely smaller than him, with a satisfied smile on his face. He sincerely thought that the guy looked like a fairy. 

“What is this elf doing ?” were the first words that came to his mind, but he couldn’t pronounce them out loud. 

They remained like that, looking at each other, until the smaller left. Johnny didn’t realize at first, and once he finally processed what happened, he grabbed his belongings and ran toward the elf-like man.  
“Wait !” he mouthed, not loud enough to be heard. He looked around him, trying the find him on the street, but the other was nowhere to be seen. Johnny first thought that the guy left the fastest he could, but he didn’t realize that the one he was looking for was just behind him, watching the lost look on the tall guy face. 

To be honest, Ten didn’t know why he did that. It’s not like he couldn’t afford a cup of coffee, actually, he already had one before and was about to head out from the coffee shop. Ten was tired. But it wasn’t enough of an excuse to explain what he did.  
He was bored. But it wasn’t an explanation either. He just wanted to have some fun, that’s it. This is why he decided to steal someone’s coffee. He acted out of boredom, mixed with tiredness and the crave of some action in his life.

This is stupid, and he’ll never admit it to himself, even if he knows it too well. 

“hey you”  
A deep voice interrupted him in his thought. It was the lucky guy who was his chosen victim of the day.  
Why did he do that again?  
“You stole my coffee”  
Ten couldn’t answer to this. Firstly because it sounded more like a statement than a question, secondly because, indeed, it was the truth.  
Before he even had the time to open his mouth, the giant man spoke again.  
“Why ?”  
Ten supposed that the guy expected an answer but he wasn’t sure if the other would like the reason for this whole situation.  
The man in front of him seemed like he didn’t have any energy either. The dark circles under his eyes and his overall impatient aura were enough for him to understand that they were both in the same physical state.  
“You stole my coffee, give me my coffee” Johnny said, extending his arm, waiting for the cup.  
“what ?”  
“I told you, give me my coffee back, you stole my coffee” his voice sounded upset, almost angry, like this was the most outrageous thing in the world.  
“This is my cup, I want my cup of coffee back” he emphasized each word he was pronouncing.  
Oh hell, Ten was enjoying this too much.  
To be honest, the whole situation was purely grotesque. Here they were, standing in front of a coffee shop, arguing for a cup of coffee, like the two grown-ups they are. Well, arguing wasn’t exactly the word: one was asking for his coffee back while the other one was staring at him with a smirk on his face.  
Grotesque.  
“I don’t understand why you want it that much, it doesn’t really taste good”  
The tall one was taken aback, not because it was the first full-length sentence the smaller pronounced since the beginning, but because of the audacity of it.  
“Excuse me ?”  
He raised his eyebrows, inviting the taller to say more.  
“You stole my coffee and then, criticize it? why did you do that in the first place ?” his voice was getting louder and louder and he didn’t care at this point.  
“the audacity, oh my god, uh” he pointed at the small one.  
“have you seen that ?” he asked a passerby exiting for the shop “do you realize what he did ? what he just said ?” the poor guy seemed quite lost and shrug his shoulders “he stole my freaking coffee and has the guts to say that it doesn’t taste good? oh my god, I cannot believe this” Johnny sighed deeply, his look now directed toward the sky.  
“you, give me my coffee, or go get me another one, do something, this is my coffee”  
This is when Ten decided that it was his cue to leave. Ten just waved at him, smiling while holding the cup to thank him.  
“see you and thanks for this”  
Before he could do or say anything, the elf was gone, with his cup in hand, without even catching his name. What Johnny would never know, is that his coffee order was actually the later favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> The passerby was Taeyong.
> 
> (English isn't my first language and I'm sorry about that too. It was fun to write anyway!)


End file.
